United ElokoNehean Empire
The United Eloko Nehean Empire is a large, continental power with a number of small colonial holdings globally. With a population of 160 million, largely centralized in the port cities of Pike, Halbe, (on the west coast) and Javel (on the east coast). Though most of the population on the mainland is coastal, the heartland is rich in natural resources such as metals and fossil fuels, which are generally processed in Neheas and sold globally though some agriculture is done on the mainland, most of the food Neheas uses to sustain its large population is imported, often form offshore colonies. Emporers are elected by a council of counsels, the consuls have little power except to choose from among their number a leader, and to check the power of other figures. They are elected by the general populace, and serve five year terms. Upon a supermajority decision by the counsels and a 4/7ths vote by the citizenry (or by a 2/3s vote by the citizenry), an emperor may be impeached. Education is very specialized in Neheas most various schools being run directly by companies in order to train a workforce. All schools within the nation have state mandated curriculum occupying around fifty percent of the total time in class, with the rest being related to specialization in work. Those who cannot keep up with more advanced trade schools, are sent to less advanced schools, where special care is given to students. The state runs the lowest rung of schools with more prestigious establishments being privatized, though the government does give tax breaks for operating schools which match the average operating cost assuming the school is up to code. According to doctrine, education is the right of citizens so it is illegal to charge tuition for citizens. Armed Forces: The Nehean Armada: the principal wing of the Nehean armed forces, the armada is constantly changing to suit the ever changing nature of global conflict. It is divided into four principal wings working in concert under the grand admiral, the Heavy, Light, Scout, CR, and Logistical detachments. Each is overseen by a flag officer. The navy is funded through the imperial reserve, and though the emperor is otherwise in charge of the reserve, so long as the majority of counsels agree that “global tensions demand such action,” the grand admiral may control the number and type of ships being built. This clause is also automatic in the case of war. Her current navy is sizable, and is expected to grow as global tensions continue to rise. The Nehean Imperial Armies: more similar to Marines than to any army, they are attached to, and serve directly under various branches of the armada. With the airborne divisions, armored dragoons, imperial marines, Frog units, and engineers, attached to the Heavy, Light, Scout, CR, and Logistical detachments respectively. Each has a principal general who reports to the grand admiral directly and ranks equally to the flag officer of the same detachment. Units are remarkably well trained, owing to a large number of training exercises carried out worldwide. The Nehean Air combat brigade: unlike the armies, the air force is a more centralized unit, consisting of modern monoplane fighters and all metal bombers and attackers. Land based air forces are commanded by individual base commanders who hold the runways, they take orders from the air force commander who is directly under the grand admiral. Sea born air forces are under the immediate control of the commander of the carrier on which they serve, who is under the fleet commander (a flag officer) Important citizens: Alis Keverge: The Nehean grand admiral, Alis is the son of Gern Kaverge the first grand admiral. Alis served as flag officer of the CR detachment under his father. Tall and cunning, Alis is both respected and feared by his contemporaries. Alis has twice stood before the counsels and emperor to request a declaration of war, but has yet to succeed. Emperor Mica V: The current Nehean emperor, a wise man robed in silence. He rose to power under mysterious circumstances a decade ago. He is a quiet dissenter of many things, generally offering little reason for his actions. He maintains a good public image not as a man of action, but as a wise leader. Pikard Hammond: the Face of Nehean Diplomacy, he is the mouth of the empire. Where the emperor is quiet, Hammond is talkative, kind, and amiable. In negotiations however, he is a snake. Overseas Hammond carries the diplomatic power of the emperor, and can actually make a surprising number of policy decisions without approval. Category:Nation Homepage